


Solangelo Soulmate Human(?) AU

by Fangirling_mental_disorder



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Excited for Tower of Nero So I Wrote This, Fluff, Gay, Go Away if You're Homophobic, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Says the Feminist Girl, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirling_mental_disorder/pseuds/Fangirling_mental_disorder
Summary: Will thinks the day will be completely normal, just like the rest of 9th grade was. He couldn't be more wrong. He meets Nico di Angelo, a boy his age who has been discarded to a boarding home. They become friends immediately, and there's a lot of fluff. Also, there are a lot of references to the demigod world, so I don't know if that's happening or not. I've already written most of this fic, but it may progress to a demigod world. Soulmate AU: when your soulmate hurts themselves, you feel it. You also feel emotional pains from them, in your heart. Right above your heart is a tattoo of a heart in your soulmate's favorite color.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Austin Lake & Will Solace, Calypso & Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Kayla Knowles & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 23
Kudos: 54





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, sorry it's been so long since I posted. I've been working on this ever since the idea came to me, but I've been drawing a lot instead of writing. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. All rights go to Rick Riordan. Also I'm really excited for Tower of Nero and the Disney+ show, so if anyone wants to like talk about them, I'm here. My family refuses to talk anything Percy Jackson because they enjoy not being dragged into my 3 hour long speculations.  
> Love  
> Lyss

WILL SOLACE POV

"Dude! Did your soulmate break her arm again? Is that why you're cradling it to your chest? Or did you do something to yourself?" One of my best friends, Austin, asks me. He sits down next me on the hallway bench, punching my arm. As always, he comes out of class a minute or so late, invested in his conversation with the teacher. Of course, the teacher was always confused about whatever Austin was saying. He and my other best friend just went to biology, so it’s a wonder they don't spend the entirety of break in the class. "You know you can tell me anything," he says, softening his tone. 

"Yeah. Dunno how she did it. Maybe by the time I meet her, I'll be an experienced enough doctor to be able to heal her faster," I muster a strong voice, even though my heart is still singing with pain. I told multiple lies to Austin just now. First of all, while I am pansexual, I think my soulmate is a guy. But I'm not out yet, so I say girl every time. Second of all, my arm isn't in pain. My soulmate hasn't broken his arm in, like, 4 years. And you get pain wherever your soulmate gets hurt. As well as a slight tattoo, if it's bad. When mine broke his arm years back, it gave me a tattoo, so whenever I use the lie of him breaking his arm, I use that tattoo to prove it. Sometimes I draw on it, to make it look bigger.

But the thing that actually hurts is my heart. It feels like a heart attack warning shock every time. I tried to explain it once to my best friends, but they didn't get it. Ever since, I haven't mentioned it. Getting soulmate heart pains meant that your soulmate had been emotionally injured. And this happened almost every other day. Usually it isn't this bad, though. 

These pains make me want to consider being a phyciatrist. I already know I'm going to have a future in medicine, I always have. I've always wanted to be a doctor. So have Austin and Kayla, my other best friend. But they don't get emotional pains from their soul mates. Nor do they understand how emotional pain works. They’re doctors, not therapists. It's not their fault they don't get it.

"Hey guys!" Kayla bursts out of the Biology classroom. "Guess what? Ms. Spaid just told me that next week we get to dissect a dead pig! And if we can bring in a dead animal ourselves, we get to dissect them, too! Isn't this- Will, not with the arm pains again? Come ON. Can someone teach this girl how to NOT hurt herself every five minutes? Good riddance. The least she could do is hurt herself in other places. I mean, jeez," Kayla mutters.

I laugh. "Believe me, she does hurt herself in other ways. I wonder if she skateboards or something," I question aloud, even though I know it doesn't matter if he skates or not. We laugh our way through the rest of our classes, but the whole day my heart hurts, and I can't help but question why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter was kinda unnecessary but I don't care, I liked it. Hope you like it too, and that you're all ok in the land of corona, especially if you live in Florida, California, or Texas. (I live in a county in California that's on the watch list for corona, we have 600+ cases per day :|. Please comment any constructive criticism, or any ideas/prompts! Also, this chapter seemed angsty but the fic is really pretty much just fluff. BTW guests, you are able to kudos people even without an account.  
> Love  
> Lyss


	2. The Bus of Opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's me again. All rights go to Rick Riordan. Hope you enjoy this!  
> Love  
> Lyss

WILL SOLACE POV

I arrive early at the bus station, like usual. I'm a morning person. I let my thoughts wander, wondering if my soulmate is a morning person. It would be nice either way. Most of the popular people at school have met their soul mates. I have no idea about most kids, but Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase had met in 4th grade. They had bickered a lot at first, but they were dating by 6th grade. Now, in 9th grade, they are still together. 

Jason Grace and Piper McClean had met in kindergarten, but hadn't started dating until last year. Still, they’re cute together. Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque started dating only about 2 months ago, but everyone knew they were perfect for each other way before that. Thalia Grace and Reyna Avilla Ramirez-Arrellano have been together for two years now, and they’re perfect together. Even Leo Valdez and Calypso started dating a few weeks ago, when Calypso finally acknowledged that she likes Leo. Supposedly, when you meet your soulmate, you feel warm in your heart. Also, you get a small tattoo in their favorite color on your heart. I haven't met mine. The problem with soulmates, they could live anywhere. Mine might live halfway across the globe, for all I know. Also, people can have multiple soulmates. It depends on your sexuality. Technically, I could be one of those people, but the same way I think he’s a guy, not a girl, I think he’s just one guy. I wish I could just meet him already. I’m so tired of feeling him sad, and I just want to help every time. 

When your soulmate gets hurt, you feel it, though only slightly. The same thing applies for emotional pains, it hurts your heart.

The bus arrives, cutting my thoughts off abruptly. Through the tinted windows, as usual, I see the popular kids doing… whatever crazy things they can get away with. They’re all nice, but I don’t really know them. Today they seem adamant on proving that Leo has fire powers. Which is reasonable, sometimes fire pops up suspiciously where he is. I smile and step inside, greeting today’s driver with a wave. All the bus drivers like me. Unlike most kids, I’m pretty quiet on the bus, and I never stand. Mostly they’ve given up on making us sit, but I know it’s appreciated when we follow the rules. Only one driver still tries, Coach Hedge. Today, though, we have Mellie, his wife. I walk down the aisle to seat 19, on my right, though when I sit down it is technically on the left side. It’s my usual seat that I share with Kayla and Austin, who will get here in six bus stops. I pull out a book.

“Wait!” I hear a vague cry from outside as the doors are starting to close. Then I turn back to my book, unaware that the next half an hour might be the most important time of my life.


	3. The Bus Ride of Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is basically where Nico and Will first get to know each other. All rights are Rick Riordan's. Hope you guys like it! Also, any parenthesis is me, the author, making little comments about the things I've wrote, and little easter eggs.  
> Love  
> Lyss

WILL SOLACE POV

“Is this seat taken?” Asks the same voice as before. I startle, almost jumping out of my seat. I look up at the boy who spoke, noticing he has black shaggy hair, brown eyes, and seems about my age, maybe a little younger. He’s way shorter than me, by almost a foot. He wears a black t-shirt with a skull on it, black ripped jeans, an aviator jacket, and a silver skull ring. When our eyes meet, I feel an uncontrollable warmth spread from my chest down to the tips of my toes and to the top of my skull. I feel extremely happy for no real reason. “No? That’s fine if not,” the boy hurriedly gushes.

“No, no! Sit here! It’s open,” I mumble, still shocked. I try to calm down and act natural. I take a deep breath as he precariously perches next to me, then continue speaking. “My name is Will. Will Solace. What’s yours?” I ask.

“Oh, um… Nico di Angelo. Um… what grade are you in? I’m in 9th. 14. But I’ll be 15 in January… sorry, I’m rambling,” he gushes, his mouth still half hanging open the entire time he speaks.

“I’m in 9th, too. 15. Are you new here? No one else gets on at that stop usually,” I answer.

“Yeah, I’m new. We just moved here this weekend. I was supposed to come to school yesterday, but I had to help unpack. Um, you might know Hazel, my step sister. She was absent yesterday to help me move in with her family, too,” he mutters, flicking his fingers back and forth. Like me, he seems to have ADHD.

"Your sister is Hazel? Cool. She and I don't know each other too well, but we've gone to school together forever. She's chill. Do you live at her house?" I ask him, confused, as Hazel doesn’t go to my bus stop.

"Oh, no, I live at a boarding house on Old Creek Court. They usually give out rooms for low prices to college students, but when they heard a high school orphan was moving here they offered me a free room for the next semester. After that I'll have to find somewhere else to live. I guess I'll move again. Where do you live?” Nico tries to sound happy and bright, which he seems to assume works. Maybe it does, for most people, but I'm soon to be a doctor. I can see these things.

“I guess I live just across the street from you, on the court parallel? It’s called Big Canyon Court,” I say, trying to control my smile. This guy, Nico, lives THAT close to me? It’s the best news I’ve heard all morning, and I met NICO this morning. I feel the warmth I had felt earlier. This time, though, it flushes all throughout me, causing me to start beaming. I can’t stop, I feel so elated at the thought of seeing this boy again. He smiles just as much, but evidently tries to stop himself. 

“What, can’t scowl at me, Sunshine?” I tease, falling into an almost practiced comfortable banter pattern with him.

“You wish, Solace,” he grumbles, giving me, and everyone on the bus, this look that seems to make everyone glancing at us look away. To me, it’s just cute. Now that I look around, I realize lots of people were looking at us, before his “death glare”-his cuteness overload.

“Am I just-what’s that?” I cut myself off to ask about the Pokemon-esq cards and minifigures that fell out of his backpack a second ago.

“Shit! Hazel, why?” Nico mutters under his breath. He looks up at my comment to see my failing attempt to hide my laughter. “What are you looking at, Sun Boy?” He gives me another practiced glare, which makes me laugh harder. “Hazel wasn’t supposed to put these in here. I didn’t know she did. Jeez, haven’t played this game in…” he trails off, running his hand through his already tangled, beautiful dark hair. Wait. Beautiful? When did that happen? What’s going on? Is that… oh god...what if he’s the reason for the warmth? My... soulmate? No, that’s impossible. 

“What even is that?” I try to laugh off my panic.

“Oh, it’s just a stupid game I used to play when I was a kid. Not anymore, though. Hazel had to have put it in my bag. Gods, she can be so maddening sometimes. What, Solace? Got something to say?” 

I smirk. “Maddening? Who even says that anymore? From the 30’s or something?” I laugh, though for a split second my comment seems to have scared him. I reach over to grab the cards out of his hands, as Nico frantically tries to shove the cards back inside his backpack. I succeed with one fistful, putting in the air. Nico tries to reach, but can’t jump, since we’d get yelled at if we stood. I laugh. He starts to as well, then tenses, looking around him to see Hazel giggling and the majority of the bus staring at us. I realize why it must be odd. I ALWAYS sit with Austin and Kayla. They’re probably even on the bus, though I don’t see them.

“Fine. Look at them, be like everyone else. Be an ass,” Nico mutters. He thrusts himself into his seat and crosses his arms.

“WHAT?!?! No! I don’t mean to be rude, I just want to see the game. I might have played it at some point. I was SO into Pokemon when I was 10. Sorry,” I rush out, blushing heavily.

He gives me a grudging smile, slightly nodding his head towards the cards in my hands. I look at them, seeing the word Mythomagic on one side. “No way! You’re such a dork, Death Boy! I used to play this! Mythomagic, about the Greek Gods, right? I still play sometimes. I’ve got most of the figurines, pretty much all the collector cards. You?” I say, honestly excited.

“Chill, Sunshine. It’s just a game. I’ve got all the figurines and cards, though. Bet I could beat you, Solace,” Nico brags with a smug look on his face. 

“Oh, you’re on, Di Angelo. I take half, you take half. I’m not THAT big of a nerd that I brought my whole stash to school with me,” I tease. We play for the rest of the bus ride. Sure enough, he beats me. Easily. I don’t care, though, since I still have that nice warmth in my chest, making me happy. I start to wonder about it, looking at Nico with new eyes. I originally just thought he was cute, but looking at him again? Damn. He’s straight up hot, exactly my type, dark and kind of edgy looking, with deep and pained eyes, maybe something I can fix. I want to try. And he’s funny and sweet, even though I can tell he’s hiding something in those deep, chocolatey, warm, soulful eyes… So that’s a crush forming. Gods dammit. (I’m not sorry this is happening).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of loved this chapter, maybe you guys did too? It really just gets them together and uses their teasing and banter. So anyways, Kudos, Comments, and sharing is always appreciated!  
> Love  
> Lyss


	4. The Bench of Embarrassment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you're enjoying this fic, if you got this far. i know it was a slow start, but I think it's getting faster and better. All rights are Rick Riordan's. Have a nice day!  
> Love  
> Lyss

NICO DI ANGELO POV

The bus pulls up to Half-Blood High--seriously, who comes up with these names (hehe hello my friends get back to your story now). We get off the bus to find the principal in our way. Will waits patiently next to me while Mr. Brunner, or Chiron, as he told me to call him, explains how I will be given the same schedule as a person who volunteers to help me, so that I can be shown around the school and have a friendly face in all my classes. He looks very much like the Chiron who runs the summer camp I go to, who recommended this school. (Hmmmm…) Once he’s done explaining, Will readily volunteers.

Great. Now I have to spend all day, everyday with Solace. Not that it would usually be a bad thing, but he’s so hot, I don’t even know how I survived a bus ride with him, let alone how I’m going to survive a full year with him. Whatever. Just shoulder through like I do at all schools, I tell myself. He won’t want to hang out with me once he realizes just how much of a loser I am. I just have to not let my crush on him get any larger.

Although… the excited way he volunteered to help me… Maybe he could like me? No, that’s stupid, the guy’s probably straight as an arrow. Probably just wants some stupid extra credit or something. Yeah.

He leads me up the steps to our first class, chattering excitedly the whole way. Fine by me, I don’t like talking that much. He sits on a bench, so I lean against the wall with one foot and my back, my backpack slung casually over my shoulder. 

“So, Nico, what do you want to be when you grow up? I’m going to be a doctor or therapist, that’s why I take such high level classes. Sorry about that,” Will speeds on. I almost don’t catch the question he shoved into the spree of words.

“Oh, that’s ok, I usually take higher level classes too. I think I want to be a teacher, but a cool one who teaches, like, mythology or something, and does fun stuff. Sorry, that sounds stupid,” I flush, realizing I had given away one of my largest hopes in the world. Well, other than getting my sister, Bianca, back, but that’s impossible. I came to terms with that a year or two ago.

Will smiles “That’s cool! I wish I could take mythology here! We have Latin, but the teacher just has us do boring conjugations and listen to her talk all day. How would you teach it?” The boy seems genuinely interested, so I open up even more. (I’m very happy writing this-author)

“Well, Sunshine, I would do active things, and I would have the kids act out things that happened in mythology, and do Tournaments instead of tests, so it would be a test AND a contest, and I would create these simulations and-” I cut myself off.

“Wow! You’ve got a lot of ideas, Death Boy,” Will jokes. I scowl at him. “You should tell the Latin teacher about them. Mrs. Dodds can even put ME to sleep,” he smiles, and I can’t help it: I smile too. At him. I feel insane warmth in my chest, my crush expanding. Shit.

“Hey, Will! Who are you sitting with? Is that the same guy as on the bus? You didn’t even look at Austin and I when we got on, you were too busy talking to him!” A girl shouts from across the hall. She has an odd shade of blond, almost ginger, hair, with shocking electric green tips. Her face and arms are splattered with freckles, and she’s dragging a boy by the sleeve behind her. He’s a tall African-American boy, with dark hair and eyes, his clothes making him look as though he’s a sea captain from the 1800’s. I remember seeing them vaguely somewhere. Maybe at the camp I go to?

Solace blushes at the last comment the girl made. “This is Nico,” he says to the other kids, who sit down on the bench. “Nico, these are my friends, Kayla and Austin,” Will tells me. I wave shyly. Kayla smiles widely at me. Imagine having the ability to smile so easily! Is that possible?

“Hey, Nico. Sorry about Kayla, she does that sometimes. She likes embarrassing us. You’ll figure that out soon, though,” Austin states in a joking tone, smiling at me as if I’m already one of them.

“Don’t give away all my secrets!” Kayla replies. “Seriously though, it’s good to meet you!” she adds. Then, to Will “He’s cute though. And totally your type,” she remarks, seeming totally unaware of Will and I blushing. Or maybe she just doesn’t care. Austin did tell me she likes embarrassing Solace.

“Kayla! My type is-”

“Oh, shut it! I’ve seen the way you look at guys. I’ve seen the way you look at Nico! Just tell us your sexuality. Oh, Nico, I’m bi, Austin is ace romantic, and you are…?” she trails off leaving me to fill in the blank. 

“I-I’m gay,” I stutter nervously. Great. Another deep secret told to everyone. Just wonderful.

“I’m pan,” Will mutters. “Happy, Kay?”

“Yes, I am. And you should be too. I bet your soulmate is a guy, too. Oh, Nico, his soulmate always breaks his arm, he’s always shoving it against his chest in pain,” she mentions.

“Really? Mines the opposite! He never gets hurt, not since I was, like, 7!” I laugh, breaking off abruptly to question myself. I’m not supposed to make friends. This is wrong. 

“Will’s the same way, he never gets hurt. Maybe an occasional paper cut, but nothing more,” Austin laughs.

Will, apparently done with hearing stories about himself, interjects himself. “The bells about to ring, we should get to class. C’mon, Death Lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I hope you liked that. I kinda vibed with it not gonna lie. But maybe it was terrible we'll see what you guys think. Please don't hurt yourselves and be safe, by the way. And, as always, I very much appreciate comments and kudos! (Guests did you know that you can give kudos too?).   
> Love  
> Lyss


	5. The Death Lord Goes To Math Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights go to Rick Riordan, I don't on these characters. Also if it's 3 AM or later, GO TO SLEEP!!! I don't care if you continue reading my fic, I would rather you go to sleep. (And pick back up reading again later?). Aside from that, enjoy!  
> Love  
> Lyss

NICO DI ANGELO POV

I stand and follow him to the classroom, once the bell rings. He leads me to a two person desk at the front of the room, where he places himself and gestures for me to take the seat next to him.

“How come you call me Death Boy and Death Lord?” I inquire after perching on the edge of my stool. 

“Same reason you call me Sunshine. You just, I don’t know, seem like you’ve seen a lot of death. Maybe I can help?” Will says eagerly. 

“Um… Maybe later. Shouldn’t we pay attention?” I say, switching the subject from my life. I’ve told him too much already. He doesn’t need to know about my mom, my sister, even Zoe Nightshade, and Bob. Will sighs, but looks at the teacher.

We go through all our classes quickly, surprising considering my ADHD. I guess it’s that Will was there all day, making like comments that made my heart flutter. All day my mind kept going back to one thing: HE’S GAY!!! AND I MIGHT BE HIS TYPE! But then I get real with myself and realize that even someone who’s gay wouldn’t like me. Why would they? Plus, he’s not fully gay, he’s pan, so that just lowers the possibility.

Will takes me to our last class of the day: Latin with Mrs. Dodds. We walk in, where I automatically head to the front of the room, based on all Will’s other choices of seating. Instead, he drags me to the very back row, at a double desk, and sits down. I’m shocked, but still sit. 

Mrs. Dodds racks her ruler against the chalkboard (notice Nico isn’t surprised it’s a chalkboard and not a whiteboard…). In all my other classes, the teachers just said my name then continued with class. My luck does not last. “I believe we have a new student today,” Mrs. Dodds calls in a raspy voice with a southern accent. (To hear it, go to the Prologue/Day I Got Expelled song in the musical and skip to 2:45 mins). “Stand and tell us your name, where you moved from, what your parents do for a living, and three other things about yourself,” she scowls at me.

Shit. I stand uncomfortably and wait for everyone to turn to look at me. I take in a shaky breath and begin, not failing to notice the 30-odd judgy eyes staring in my direction. “M-my name i-is, um, Ni-Nico,” Mrs. Dodds gives me a glare. “Nico di Angelo. I, uh, moved from Maine, but before that I lived in Las Vegas in a hotel, and before that in D.C., and even before that I lived in Italy. My parents, um. They-they don’t really do anything. N-not anymore, at least. I don’t know about my dad, he might still, still be able to work,” I feel tears start to form in my eyes and immediately sit down. Will puts a hand on my arm, which I allow for some reason.

“Why can’t they work? Are you retarded or something? I know about your ADHD and dyslexia. Those oftenly come with autism,” she sneers. I look at my desk, biting my lip. Will puts his arms around me from the side. I can feel the glare he gives Mrs. Dodds.

“No, and don’t use the R slur. My mom is dead, my dad left. You get why they can’t work?” I sneer right back at her.

She’s momentarily surprised, then continues the class as though nothing happened. The worst thing is, I’m pretty much the best in the class at everything she has us do, and she is often forced to call on me, since no one else knows the answer. Finally, at the end of class, she assigns a group project due in two days, allowing us to choose our partner.

I look around the room fearfully, watching everyone partner up. “Partners, Death Boy?” I stare at him in surprise, nodding. “What? You’re the best in class, di Angelo. And we’re friends. Why wouldn’t I want to partner with you?” he asks, seeming actually surprised. 

The bell rings, and we stand to leave. “Why don’t you come over to my house after school today and tomorrow to work on our project? That way we split up the work,” Will suggests.

“Fine. But don’t get any ideas of us being friends, Sunshine,” I remark slyly. 

He laughs, blushing slightly. “Got it. After spending the entire day together, we are definitely NOT friends. I totally haven’t told you, like, almost every single secret about me. Nope,” he laughs again. 

“Whatever, Solace,” I sigh.

“Just follow me when we get off the bus, Angel. Don’t want you getting lost.”

“Angel?” 

“Yeah. Di Angelo means ‘the angel’ in Italian, right? And your Italian. Doesn’t your entire name mean, like, Angel of Darkness? Or is it death?”

“Both,” I give him my creepiest smile. “But people usually call me Ghost King.”

He laughs. “Sure, Ghost King. Why not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so that was a little angsty but not to fear, it's really not gonna be brought up very much later, because I was lazy. Comment's and kudos are very much enjoyed!  
> Love  
> Lyss


	6. Dinner Explodes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't think of anything to say here accept that Rick Riordan has all rights so off you go into the story *dramatic arm swoop*.  
> Love  
> Lyss

NICO DI ANGELO POV

We board the bus, taking it to his house, where we work until about 5:30, when we realize we’re almost done with the project, and we both want to work on it tomorrow, too. We walk downstairs to find Will’s mom, Naomi, standing in the doorway, oven mittens on over her crossed arms.

“Nico, sweety, why don’t you stay for dinner? We have too much, when Will called me saying he was having a friend over I just assumed it would be Kayla and Austin, and they always stay for dinner, so I made extra,” she smiles at me. She has a deep southern accent, and when I had first met her I was worried about her being old fashioned in her views, but Will had decided to come out as pansexual to her when he got home, and she just hugged him and continued on with her day.

“No thanks, Ms. Solace. I appreciate the offer, though,” I reply as kindly as possible.

“Oh yeah?” Will raises his eyebrows. “What are you planning on eating, then, Ghost King?”

“Ummm… McDonalds?”

“You’re staying, di Angelo.”

“What’s wrong with McDonalds?”

“Literally everything.” So I sat for dinner. After each person has been dished a large helping of homemade mac and cheese and has begun digging in, Will starts up conversation again. “See, isn’t this better than McDonalds? It’s way better for you, no GMO’s or anything.”

“Nothing beats their fries,” I argue.

“I will find something good for you that you like even better than McDonalds fries,” he vows solemnly.

“Have you ever even had McDonalds fries?” I counter, narrowing my eyes. I swear, if this guy hasn’t had their fries…

“Well, I guess… I’ve never been to McDonalds. But still, I know how bad for you it is,” he crosses his arms.

“I’m taking you to McDonalds and getting you fries,” I say stubbornly.

His expression changes a lot in about a second. He baulks, then blushes, finally settling into a smirk. “Are you asking me on a date?” He asks smugly.

I blush furiously. “Of course not! Just… proving my point. I WILL show you how good McDonald’s fries are,” I insist, picking my fork back up to continue eating.

Ms. Solace had stopped eating to watch our conversation like a tennis match. Finally she beams and continues to eat. “So, shouldn’t you boys exchange phone numbers? That way, you can text each other to go on that date-sorry, hang out,” She says, emphasizing the last two words as though to say she doesn’t believe it for one second. 

We finish eating, exchange numbers, and walk to my boarding home. Will insisted on walking me back, saying that there are some pretty creepy people that live around here. As I step into my room, I come to a sudden revelation. I kind of DID ask Will on a date. And I’m excited for it, even though I have no idea when it’ll happen.

I’m tempted to text him right now, but that would seem to forward. Instead, I create his contact, naming it: Sunshine🌞, and adding the Gummy Bear song, just to piss him off. Then it hits me. Could he be my… my soulmate? Surely not, but… He did seem interested. This is the happiest I’ve ever felt, and the warm feeling in my chest only went away when he left.

I decide to push the thought away. “Get a grip on yourself, di Angelo. You don’t need to go falling head over heels for some guy. You shouldn’t have even told them your gay. Not after Percy,” I tell myself aloud. I take my shirt off to shower and look at my chest. A yellow heart tattoo, right over my own heart. It’s always been there, but after meeting Will Solace, I realize that it might be more gold than yellow, the same color he showed me a picture of to explain his favorite color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really sincerely hope you guys are liking this fic, I kinda feel like nobody is. So please tell me through comments and kudos? (I feel so uncomfortable writing that).  
> Love  
> Lyss


	7. The Mom's Speculation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sorry there isn't much Solangelo in this chapter but I had to put in just how chill Naomi Solace is. Anyways, all rights are Rick Riordan's. Enjoy!  
> Love  
> Lyss

WILL SOLACE POV

*Next Morning*

As I leave the house to head to the bus, I see my mom smirking out of the corner of my eye. “What?” I ask incredulously. 

“Oh, nothing much. Just that boy from last night, Nico. You totally have a crush on him, don’t you? He’s gay, that much I can tell, and from the way you two flirted last night, he likes you back. You should go for it,” my mom says.

“Wait, you really think so? Because I had this idea… never mind, it’s kind of dumb,” I mutter.

“What? Do you think he’s your soulmate? Clearly his favorite color is black, and that IS the color on your heart. Oh! Tomorrow, take him down to the pool once you’ve finished your project. You’ll be able to see the marking on his heart,” she says, bubbling from excitement.

I think it over for a second. “We’ll see. I need to go now, though. See you later! Love you!” I call, heading briskly out the door. I decide to walk over to Nico’s boarding house to make sure he’s not late. I walk straight in, knowing that this particular boarding house just lets people walk in. I head up the stairs and knock on the first door on the right, which I remember to be Nico’s. He calls out sleepily “Go away.”

I cautiously open the door to see him sprawled on his bed, his bare back showing. I smirk, setting down my backpack, and walk over. “Wow, death boy. How late did you stay up?” 

He jerks his head towards me at the sound of my voice. His eyes widen when he sees me. “What the hell are you doing here, Solace?! This is my room!!!! I’m not wearing any clothes!!!” Nico screams at me.

I back up raising my arms in surrender. “Sorry, di Angelo. But the bus leaves in, like, 8 minutes. Get dressed and come on,” I say. “Good thing to know you sleep without clothes on, though. Now I know about sleepovers with you. Your hair is messy, you should brush it,” I add. I feel the heat rising to my cheeks and pick up my backpack, leaving the room before he notices my insane blushing.

Five minutes later, he comes out fully dressed, his backpack slung over his shoulder. We take the bus and go through the school day quickly. When the last bell rings, we head to the bus. This time, Kayla and Austin sit in front of us, the four of us talking the whole way home, so the time goes by even faster. Once we get to my house we finish the project in 20 minutes, with hours left over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter just made me happy, but not as much as the next upcoming chapters. If you're still reading, congrats, cuz I feel like this is a horrid fic. Of course, kudos and comments are very much enjoyed, and I like to respond to every single comment I get, so that's a thing. Hope you're liking this so far.  
> Love  
> Lyss


	8. The Pool Of Percy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see from the title, I enjoyed writing this A LOT. Hope you guy's enjoy reading it just as much. All rights are Rick Riordan's. Stay safe!  
> Love  
> Lyss

WILL SOLACE POV

“Will, sweety?” My mom calls up to us. “If you’ve finished, why don’t you show Nico the community pool? You two can go swimming. I’m having a friend over, and she isn’t exactly… well, she’s very old fashioned, and I don’t want her to say anything rude to either of you,” she peeks her head in the door. “Besides, Nico, you need some sunlight,” She smiles, and we both smile back. She leaves the room.

“Do you want to go back to your house to get a swimsuit, or just borrow an old one of mine, di Angelo?” I ask him, trying not to blush.

“I, uh, don’t really, um, own any swimsuit. Can I have the darkest one you own?” he asks, clearly uncomfortable. I mean, he didn’t even call me a stupid nickname.

I smile at him. “Sure. Dark blue, I think,” I rummage through a drawer, pulling out a darkish blue pair of swim trunks, and a bright yellow, orange, and blue multi-colored pair, tossing him the former. He heads to the bathroom to change, as I put mine on in my room, then grab two towels. He walks out of the bathroom in his black shirt and my swim trunks, their drawstrings pulled as far as possible, yet the trunks still hang loosely around his hips.

We walk down to the pool in comfortable silence (do other people do this? Just sit in silence comfortably? I did that with my BFF on a call while writing this). I open the gate, holding it for Nico with a sweeping bow. “The pool, good sir,” I joke. He scowls at me. The pool is entirely empty, despite the warm, sunny day.

I pull off my shirt and look to Nico, who’s standing around uncomfortably. “What? You, the Ghost King, can’t swim?” I tease.

He scoffs. “Of course I can. Just… I once-well, you know Percy?” he waits for my nod. “He and I… have a history. I had a crush on him for a long time. He thought I liked Annabeth-Annabeth Chase-and he asked me about it. I told him that I liked him, but that I was over it. And I AM over it. I told him that he’s not my type, and he… he took it fine, but he was surprised, and he’s always making these jokes about water not being my type. You know, because he’s such a water person? He’s been doing junior lifeguards forever, he can hold his breath for, like, 5 minutes. So water…” he trails off.

“Wow, Nico. I get the concern, but he’s not here,” I say with wide eyes. He nods. “C’mon then. Get in or I push you. It’s your pick, really,” I laugh, easing the tension. Suddenly I hear a faint splash to my left, but when I look, I don’t see anyone. A leaf must’ve fallen in or something.

“Jeez, Solace. Can I at least take off my shirt first?” he asks jokingly. Despite the remark, he seems uncomfortable with exposing his bare skin, even though I had already seen his back this morning. He does take off his shirt, though, and faces me. My eyes flick to his heart, where a yellowish, gold-ish tattoo of a heart is placed. He looks to my own bare chest, to see the small glistening black heart tattoo. 

I blush lightly. “Oh, that? Yeah, I guess my soulmate and I have very different taste in colors,” I laugh. He gapes at me. “Wow, Death Boy, the joke was that bad? You could just tell me-” he cuts me off.

“No, it was fine. I mean, it was a bad joke, but that’s not it. It’s that… Well, black is my favorite color, and, um, you showed me that shade of yellow, the same one on my chest, that’s your favorite color. And, um… Did you feel that warmth? Do you… still feel it?” He blushes furiously. “I mean-I’m probably crazy-I just--” I put my hand up to stop him.

“Yeah, I feel the warmth. Do you think… we might be… soulmates? It makes sense. And… Kayla’s right, you’re totally my type. I completely have a crush on you,” I mutter, feeling heat rise to my cheeks.

“I-I like you too, Sunshine,” he smiles grudgingly. “I think… I think we might be soulmates. But don’t think that’s going to make me be nice to you, Solace,” he grumbles, giving me a patented death stare before we both burst out laughing. 

Taking advantage of his laughter, I attempt to shove him into the pool. Unfortunately, he grabs my hand, spinning back towards me and pulling me in on top of him. We fall under, and he pulls me in close. As we pop back up to the surface, I pull him into a kiss. He’s momentarily surprised, then puts his left arm around my waist, planting his other hand on the nape of my neck. I run both my hands through his silky black hair, knotting one hand in it and putting the other on his soft cheek.

Suddenly, right next to us, I hear a loud splash, the sound of a person coming up for air, before hearing the screamed words “I THOUGHT WATER WASN’T YOUR TYPE!” I pull away from Nico to see Percy Jackson in the water. He must’ve been underwater while we were talking, and… kissing. “Just kidding. Congrats, guys. Nico, the moment I met Will, I just thought he was perfect for you,”

Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Reyna, Hazel-with Frank tagging along behind her-, with Tyson pulling up the rear, run from various hiding places over towards us. They clap and cheer, with lots of “Congrats!” and “Finally”’s. Nico and I just sit there in the water. I put my arm around his shoulders, and he leans his head on my shoulder. I turn my head toward his and press a kiss to his hair, resting my smiling face in his silky hair.

We swim for the rest of the night, laughing and splashing together. It turns out Nico knew all of them, plus Leo and a few other people, from a summer camp he thinks I should go to. He says it’s something to do with not knowing who my dad is, and my dyslexia. But that can wait for another day. 

Everyone walks home, Nico and I walk to my house to change and have dinner. After dinner, I walk him back to his home. I pull him into a hug, resting my chin on his head. “Night, Ghost King,” I murmur against his hair. 

Nico leans over and kisses me: a good, proper kiss without anyone watching—no Percy's anywhere, no screaming friends from a camp. (That’s right. I stole that line and I’m proud of it. Comment if you remember it from the books). 

“Night, Sunshine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so that happened. Comment something if you know what that was a reference to. Or if you liked the chapter/fic, or for constructive criticism (I'm hopeless at spelling sorry). Hope you enjoyed, and that you're all ok.  
> Love  
> Lyss


	9. We Explode The Bus (with cuteness)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Hope your doing ok. Enjoy the chapter! Also thanks to everyone for 100 hits. (Lets see if we can get that much of kudos and comments!). All rights are Rick Riordan's. Enjoy!  
> Love  
> Lyss

WILL SOLACE POV

The next day at school is a Friday. We breeze through the day and I spend the entire time with Nico, and telling Kayla and Austin about us getting together. Apparently, they had a bet going. Both thought we would get together, but Kayla thought it would happen this week, and Austin thought it would be over the weekend or next week. Austin sadly hands over $20 to Kayla.

Only Latin is memorable. After sitting down and pulling out our projects, Mrs. Dodds chooses three groups ‘randomly’ to present to the class. We sit through the first two presentations. “Nico and Will? Please present your project to the class,” Mrs. Dodds smiles cruelly, clearly thinking we did a bad job. Instead, we get top marks, and since we did the extra credit, we have the highest score in the class. When we sit, I see Nico’s smirk.

As we leave class, I get a phone call from my mom, which I answer as Nico and I walk to the bus. “Hey, sweetheart,” My mom says. “Do you think you can hang out with Nico somewhere else today? The lady from yesterday is coming over again, she’ll be here in 10 minutes. Or, I guess you can come here and just go somewhere else for dinner,” she offers.

“Sure, mom. Just, if she gets too homophobic, you can’t blame us if we leave,” I say as quietly as possible. 

“Great. Nico’s ok with it, too?” Mom questions nervously. We’ve only known Nico for a few days, but she’s already adopted him as her son, too. 

“Yeah, Ms. Solace, it’s fine,” Nico bubbles politely after turning my phone away from my ear to his. 

“Ok, bye sweeties,” I vaguely hear my mom laugh. Then the line drops and I make a face at di Angelo. 

“Remind me why I like you again?” I tease. Seriously though, he can lie and cover his emotions so skillfully sometimes. For example, he seemed so polite while talking to Mom, right after eavesdropping and stealing my phone.

He looks down at his lap, not speaking. My eyes widen as I remember that, as my soulmate, he’s the one always feeling emotional pain. “Hey, Neeks, I didn’t mean that. It was just a joke. I know exactly why I like you. You’re smart and nice, despite hiding it, and you’re really hot, and just generally awesome. Seriously, Neeks. You’re perfect,” I say, completely truthful.

The look he gives me tells me that he doesn’t believe me. By now we’re sitting on the bus, him with his head down in his hands, me leaning over him protectively. I hesitate for only a second, before deciding towards my idea, as it's true. “Nico di Angelo,” I turn his chin towards me gently. “Ghost King, Death Boy, Death Lord. Sunshine. I love you. I really, really love you, Neeks. I wouldn’t want you any way other than exactly how you are,” I murmur.

He kisses me gently, softly, filling both our desires enough to want more. He pulls away and looks at me with those beautiful, rich, dark, soulful eyes. We sit there for a moment, staring in each other’s eyes. And then he says the best thing in the world. Few words, yet they tell me everything I need to know about the world.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so that was a little angsty, but I honestly vibed with it. Comment if you did too. I really hope you guys like this fic, otherwise I wrote it for nothing. Stay safe, everyone!  
> Love  
> Lyss


	10. McDonalds Is Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this might be the last chapter, but for now I'm saying it is. All rights belong to Rick Riordan. Hope you guys enjoy this.  
> Love  
> Lyss

NICO DI ANGELO POV

After getting off the bus, he takes me to a park that he calls ECP, and everyone else calls Poods. Someone left two skateboards on the ground, and I attempt to teach him to skate. After he fails miserably, I let him drag me to the playground, which I regretfully play on with him. Around 6 PM, he insists we get dinner. 

“Fine. But we’re going to McDonalds, no arguments,” I respond. Seriously, who eats this early.

“Ugh. Why would you even want to go there?” Solace whines, but he allows me to drag him with me to McDonalds. I order myself a happy meal and an extra order of fries, as well as a coke. For him, I get medium fries and a salad, because he’s a vegetarian. We sit down at a table to wait.

“Seriously, why do I have to try this disgusting food?” he gags. 

“You won’t be saying that once you try the fries,” I promise. Not wanting another rant on GMOs, I add: “besides, if you really hate the food, I can put mine in my fridge for later and you can take me to Olive Garden. Which is saying a lot, because Olive Garden has such fake Italian food. Okay?” I plead. 

He sighs. “Fine.” We sit in silence until our food comes. He stares distastefully at the large plate of fries in front of him for a solid minute. I look at him expectantly. He sighs again and slowly reaches for a fry. He puts it in his mouth with a sour look, which turns surprised and then happy. “Gods, Neeks. This is… amazing! I had no idea!” Will observes. He then shovels all the fries. He eats his salad quickly, too, then orders more fries.

We leave about an hour later, walking to my boarding house. “Hey, Sunshine?” I ask, waiting until he turns his head toward me. “Did you really mean what you said back on the bus? Because I love you, Sunshine, I really, really do.”

He looks at me for a second, smiling. “I love you too, Neeks. And I always will. Just know that. I love you, my angel,” he kisses me. “Good night, Death Boy.”

“Night, Solace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below if you want this to turn into a fic at Camp Half Blood, since I kinda set it up that way. I didn't try very hard on this fic so far, but if I add more to it I will definitly put in my best effort. Comments and kudos are always appreciated, they make my day. If you have read this far, thank you so so so so so much, it means the world to me. Stay safe out there in the crazy world, everyone!  
> Love  
> Lyss

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has constructive criticism or feed back, I'd love to hear it! I also may take prompts.


End file.
